


Beautiful Chaos

by Admin_Mari, Sleepless_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Gods, Humans, Magic, Multi, Non-human, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Mari/pseuds/Admin_Mari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_cat/pseuds/Sleepless_cat
Summary: ...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Beautiful Chaos

The sun shone brightly in the sky, showering this perfect land with its warmth. On this harmonious day, two babies were born. Well, they really couldn’t be called two separate babies because the two babies were each other's counterpart. The two babies laid in the soft bed beside one another, holding each other’s hand as they slept there in silence. 

The four adults that have been standing beside the cradle smiled happily at the sight of their baby girls holding one another hand. 

"Aw~ look at them Sephie.” A young woman said. She looks around the age of 25 but was much, much older. Her long blonde hair that reached her waist was let loose, swaying form side to side, following the movements of the wind that came through the window. She was wearing a pure white shirt, at the right top of the shirt there’s a small sakura sewed on, making it stand out quite a bit. With the white shirt, she paired it was a navy blue knee length skirt, at the top left there was two buttons there, below it was a thin white string tied into a bow. Her bright green eyes stared at the two babies before her as she extended a finger out towards the pink haired baby. The baby subconsciously grabbed onto her pointed finger. That tiny action has truly melted the hearts of the adults around the cradle. 

The women by the name of Sephie nodded in agreement. She looked exactly like blonde haired women expect for her hair color, which was pink. She was wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt along a mid-thigh length skirt with black leggings underneath. Around her neck, there was a necklace in a shape of a scythe in dark purple. This women here is the other women’s counterpart, much like their children. One was the Demon Queen, her husband being the Demon King, and the other was a Goddess, the Queen of the Life Kingdom, his husband being the King of the Life Kingdom.

Sephie also extended her finger out towards the other baby that has blonde hair and poked her soft cubby cheeks before retreating her hand back in satisfaction. 

"Have you thought of a name for your daughter, Yuzuki?" Sephie asked the blonde haired women who’s looking at her daughter with a smile. 

Yuzuki extended her arms towards the blonde haired baby and picked her up, her smile widened each second she looked at her. “Yes, I have decided! Yuudai and I thought for a long time and we decided to go with Yellow!” She said, looking over at her husband who has his signature smile on him. 

“Why did you guys end up deciding on her name being Yellow?" A man with long black haired with blood red eyes asked from his spot beside Sephie. He was wearing a full on a loose black sweater and sweatpants, hiding his perfect body proportions under those loose clothings. Usually, he would be upright dressed in suits ready to go to work, however today was his break and the birth of his daughters, he didn’t have much time to change into something much more suitable for the situation. When he received the news of his wife going into labor, he was already presented his daughters in front of him. 

“Good question, Gid. Well...” Yuudai replied staring at the other male with his honey yellow eyes. He lift his hand up to his blond hair and ruffled it a little before giving Gid a slightly mischievous expression. Yuudai was wearing a tan colored sweater with a pair of jeans, giving off a vide of friendly and warm aura. “If we say it because of her hair color, would you believe me?” He asked smiling at him again brightly. 

Gid just stared at Yuudai with a 'you gotta be kidding me' face. “Do I look like a kid that would fall for such a stupid trick? Now tell us the real reason.” 

“Ok, I will. Well... because the color yellow reminds us of the sun. We want her to shine brightly like the sun, be there for give warmth to people and smile happily.” Yuudai said smiling at the demon couple. “What is your daughter's name, Gid. Sephie?”

“Her name is Lala.” Sephie replied.

“Aw~ that’s such a cute name.” Yuzuki said walking over to Sephie with baby Yellow in her hand. “I hope these two will get along just as well as we do.” 

The two females looked at each other while smiling, holding their baby, while the males were there together at the side thinking, 'yes... get along just like you two... after million of years of war and fighting...' 

This peaceful moment between the two family was broken by a gust of wind throw the window. The two families felt a chill down their spines as they slowly turned their head towards the direction of the window, where a male and female stood. 

In front of the window stood one male and one female. The female had long red hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a short red dress that reached her mid-thigh, a fur cape that was hung around her arms as she tried to show the world just how wealthy she was. Her ruby red eyes stared at the two family before her. Her red lips are hooked up, forming a sneering. The male beside her had dark brown hair with café brown eyes, wearing a black suit jacket with a rose on his breast pocket. His long legs were covered by the black dress pants he wore which was paired with black dress shoes. He, much like the female beside him, had a sneer on his face. With the two standing side by side with their sneers, it's hard not to think that they are here to cause trouble rather than congratulate the happy families. 

Knowing that the two came here to cause trouble, the smiles the two families had on faded away, being replaced by glares. 

“Why are you here? As far as I remember, you were never invited Lyla, Jet.” Yuzuki said, her voice dropping four to five octaves to show her dismay. 

“Yuzuki, dear. We have been friends since we were little, what could I possibly be here for other than to give your precious little baby, my utmost blessing.” Lyla lifted her hand upward, pointed her fingertip upward and started mumbling a spell. 

“No you don’t-“ Before Yuzuki could finish her sentence, her eyes widened in fear as she saw a light coming towards her, Before she knew it, the baby in her arms was hit. 

“Hahaha!” Lyla laughed out loud at the expression the four adults had on their face. Expressions of disbelief, shock and anger. “Look at your priceless faces! You are thinking since when I have became this powerful? Well, you are going to know soon!” She said, turning around so she was facing the window now. “Take them down!” 

After the words landed, a bunch of personnel covered head to toe in black came out of nowhere, surrounding the four adults and two babies in the middle. The commotion had already awoken the babies as they cried out loud, annoying the killers in front of them along with the Lyla and Jet. 

“Argh, shut those annoying babies up. My wife here doesn’t want to hear their disgusting crying.” Jet glared at the babies as he said this. “Let head back, Lyla hun.” 

“Ok, Jet.” She replied back, smiling at him. The two took a few steps towards before Lyla stopped and looked back at the killers, “Oh, don’t spare the babies. They might become a thorn for our plan in the future if they were left alive. Now let's head back home, honey.” After that’s all said, the two deities disappeared. 

Right after the disappearance of the two, the killers took action and targeted the two families, well more like the babies. Yuzuki and Sephie stood behind their husbands, dodging all attacks that came at them while Gid and Yuudai stood in front defending their wives and daughters. 

“Ah! This is annoying! They are coming from everywhere! We can’t use our power now with the baby in hand! This is unfair!” Yuzuki complained while dodging. One killer saw an opening and struck straight at Yuzuki with his sharp sword. His attack was fast and if it were a normal person or deity they would have been dead by now. However, they are not fighting any old deity. They are fighting the Queen of the Life kingdom, the War Lord herself. 

Yuzuki summoned her sword. A long sword with it’s blade as sharp as needle. It’s handle was wrapped with brown bandages that seems to be peeling off, showing just how often it had been used by its owner. On the smooth surface of the blade, there were lines of bubbles painted on it. 

Yuzuki used her sword to block the attack and then kicked the killer in the stomach. The kick wasn’t very strong but it wasn’t weak either but the pain was definitely there. However, as a professional killer, no emotion shall be expressed, therefore when the killer got kicked ten feet away, he didn’t say a thing to express his pain; he just endured it all. However, after that kick, his face darkened even more followed by his attacks becoming even more fierce. 

Sephie, on the other side, had yanked off her necklace and cast a spell. The scythe on the necklace enlarged, turning into a full size scythe with black fire surrounded the sharp edge of the blade. The scythe was black, but the blade was silver with vines at the edge which was connecting the blade and handle together. At the very top with the vines was a white bell that’s connected to a chain hanging there. Sephie swung her scythe with the baby in arms. She knocking the killers unconscious with the backside of the scythe. She wasn’t in the mood to kill anyone today since he doesn’t wish for her daughters to suddenly open their eyes to see such a bloody scene. 

“We can’t keep things up this way- Yuudai! Watch out!” Sephie shouted as she saw a killer come up from behind with something in his hand. Before Yuudai could react, a metal bracelet with two snake heads that had dark red eyes with the tongues that stuck out to join together at the center was attached around his wrist. 

“What is this?!” Yuudai yelled, kicking the person who snuck the bracelet him. However, the person dodged his kick, jumping five feet away from him. Yuudai raised his arm up in the air, ready to cast a spell only to realized that he can’t form the spell circle! The bracelet seemed to be absorbing in his power. “Wait- what?! Don’t tell me... Gid, watch out! Don’t let them wrap that bracelet around you!” He yelled at the top of his lung to the other male. 

The demon king couldn’t react in time and the bracelet had now been wrapped around his wrist. He tried to take off of himself, but the bracelet seemed to have some kind of spell that just wouldn’t come off. Gid tried to concentrate his power to break this bracelet only to feel what Yuudai felt, his power being absorbed by the bracelet. “What the heck?! It’s absorbing my power when I use it!” 

Yuzuki and Sephie, who saw all this, understood what was going on. Those bracelets absorb your power when you use it and it can’t be taken off. Yuzuki looked at Sephie and handed her Yellow. 

“Quickly, go to the basement and teleport Yellow and Lala away! I will hold them off!” Yuzuki said to Sephie who stared at her in disbelief. Sephie opened her mouth, wanting to speak but she was cut off by Yuzuki. “Only you can do it! You know how slow I am at spell casting. Your our only hope now.” She said while kicking and punching the killers away. 

Sephie looked at her before the demon queen ran out of the room, heading towards the basement with the two babies. 

“Now come at me!” Yuzuki shouted after she knew Sephie has left. She saw that some killer wanted to chase after her, so she stood in front of the door, blocking the way. What she didn’t know was outside, there were already killers there, waiting to chase down their prey if they left the room. All she knew was these people in here, she have to keep them busy for as long as she could. 

Yuzuki took in a deep breath and attacked then killers with all her might. She and the other two males may not have fought with other ten thousands of year, but they have been practicing in case a war started or things like this happened. 

The fight in the living room lasted for a while, things got broken, walls got cracks in them from the bodies of both side hitting it. Yuzuki stood there wobbly, his sword sticking in the crack of the living she creates as she rest on it. Blood was creeping out of the corner of her mouth, her hair was a mess, her clothes were broken and stained by blood showing people just how intense things were. Tons of the killers laid on the ground dead while some unconscious from hitting the wall too hard. Despite the number of dead and unconscious bodies on the ground, killers still swarm to them like their number was unlimited. 

The fight lasted way longer than the three has expected, way long that Yuzuki was caught off guard until she felt a cold metal around her wrist. That when she knew it over. She looked at her sword as it fades away, the goddess that lost her support, stumbled forward, falling onto the ground. She looked at the door Sephie ran out in, hoping she and the babies were save and manage to escape. 

After running out pf the living room, Sephie knew some of the killers were following her but she didn’t care. Even if they knew of the existence of the basement, getting past it would be tough for them, nigh impossible even. Sephie sped up, dodging all the traps set at blinding speeds so the killers can’t see where she stepped. The two babies in her arms had been crying nonstop but she couldn’t stop to comfort them. If she stopped then not only her, but the two babies would be in danger. She had to keep running, for the sake of her daughters.

Once they reached the basement, Sephie put in the password before opening the door and going inside. She set the two babies down on the floor and looked at them once more. She smiled at them, kissing them both on their forehead. 

“I am sorry, Lala, Yellow. Mama Sephie and Yuzuki and Baba Gid and Yuudai might not be able to watch you guys grow up.” Sephie said as she started casting a spell. A huge spell circle formed on the concrete ground, with the babies in the center. A red ray of light started to rise, signaling to the caster that the spell was in action and that nothing is gonna stop it or interrupt it. 

Just after the completion of the spell, the killers barged in through the door to see the spell circle in action. Sephie looked at the killers, turning around with her back facing the babies. She took a glimpse at the kids one more time with the scythe in her hand. This one glimpse shocked her. She saw the two babies looking at her with their eyes wide open. She saw that Lala had the color of her eyes, looking exactly like her when she was a kid. Yellow looked like her mother, blonde hair and green eyes but she knew, this baby girl would be like her father when she grew up, that her eyes would change colors later on according to her seriousness. 

“My my, you are awake girls. Mama is going out to fight some bad guys.” She said with the softest tone she has ever used so far in her life. She leaned over and cast a spell on the babies, causing them to feel sleepy. “Sleep tight, just know that we will always love you no matter what. Live a happy life, don’t cause trouble, don’t ever fight with one another, and remember to eat 3 meals everyday. Yellow, don’t be like your mother, snacking on sweets everyday of your life and be as bad at cooking as her. Lala, don’t be like your father, having a stone face and glaring at everyone to scare them all away.” Sephie said while fighting the killers that had started attacking her. “However... even if you guys can’t accomplish the last few things I said, I wouldn’t mind.. as long as you guys are happy. Live on, get stronger and maybe.. maybe we will meet again in the future!” When Sephie finished that sentence, the teleportation had been completed and she, at the same time, had been captured. 

“Farewell my children... may we meet again.” She said with her wrists bound together by handcuffs and, on her right wrist, there is also the bracelet, the one used on Yuudai, Gid and most probably Yuzuki too, the Bracelet of Hell.


End file.
